1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices mounted on weapons and more particularly to aligning an aim point of an accessory device to an aim point of a device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, a device, such as a laser range finder (LRF), an infrared (IR) marker and the like mounted on a weapon is manually aligned to a weapon's aim point. Exemplary weapon aim points include an aim point of an advanced combat optical gunsight (ACOG) and other such sights. Existing techniques use windage and elevation adjusters to manually align the device to the weapon's aim point. However, some devices may be bulky and heavy and may require large windage and elevation adjusters. These adjusters consume weight and retaining boresight of the device with the weapon may be difficult during operation. Also, during mission, lasers or pointers emitted from the device are projected on a target which may disclose location of an operator of the device to the target.